Evaluate the efficacy and safety of Hu23F2G administered intravenously to patients with acute exacerbations of multiple sclerosis in comparison to placebo and corticosteroid treatment. Describe the pharmacokinetics and immunogenicity of HU23F2G administration by determining serum levels of HU23F2G and the anti-Hu23F2G response.